Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{5n - 3}{3} \div \dfrac{3n}{5}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{5n - 3}{3} \times \dfrac{5}{3n}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (5n - 3) \times 5 } { 3 \times 3n}$ $p = \dfrac{25n - 15}{9n}$